


🔥🤤 🚬

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Bored and whiny Alec up to your service 😂





	🔥🤤 🚬

It was kind of funny how meetings used to be the most annoying thing ever to Alec, but now they were one of his favourite  things to spend his past time. Not that he listened really. Only when it was really important; he was a professional after all. But other times, he’d just spend texting and annoying the hell out of most people. Magnus was the only one who still didn’t get tired of his adorably hilarious texts and Alec was quietly snickering as he was writing a new text to Magnus. He’d text Jace and Izzy, but he somehow didn’t think it would be a good idea. Especially Jace, since he was  _ very _ done with him and chuckled. Well, it wasn’t his fault; Magnus showed him the way and now he was  _ hooked.  _ Texting was fun!

 

**Alec:** _ Roses are red. _

**Alec:** _ Violets are blue _

**Alec:** _ You’re hot, _

**Alec:** _ Can’t wait to go down on you  _

**Alec: 😏😏😏**

 

Alec was pouting, because Magnus wasn’t responding to him. That was kind of unfair, so he sent him a quick selfie, on which he looked very bored, pouting and then he quickly tucked his phone away when Imogen asked his opinion. Opinion on what? Well, Alec didn’t really know and he just pretended that he was still thinking. How the hell was he supposed to know what the hell was she yapping on and on about. Alec looked around the room, scanning if any of his friends were there. Isabelle and Jace weren’t in the room, but his eyes lit up when he saw his angel savior. Underhill!

 

**Alec:** _ Hey! Help me out, man. What was she asking me about before? _

**Alec:** _ Hurry up! _

**Alec:** _ Theo!!! I. Need. You. Man.  _ 😢😢😢😢

 

Much to Alec’s luck, Underhill decided to check up on his phone, which kept on buzzing and buzzing. At first he looked kind of confused, because he wasn’t expecting a text from his boss in the middle of the meeting. Especially not such an informal one. Well, they were friends, but Underhill was still trying to be respectful and all, so! How come didn’t he know what Imogen was asking him before though?

 

**Underhill:** _ Sir. She made a proposition about the new voting that will be held at the Council. They will be changing some of the members and she was asking you if you’d be willing to take a place in the Council as well. After all, it was given to you once before, which you’ve refused. Suppose she wants to give you a second chance. _

 

Alec frowned when he read such a formal text from Theodore and he frowned, then pouted. Ugh, she was asking about that? What, the Clave really wanted him, huh? After all, he was freaking amazing, was what Alec came to realise and he then just grinned. Still. The answer was going to be the same, at least until the Clave wasn’t going to change. 

 

**Alec:** _ Sir???  _ 😱😱😱

**Alec:** _ Wtf man?? Aren’t we friends.  _

**Alec:** _ Oh, okay, I get it.  _ 😭😭😭  _ You don’t want to be my friend. I understand. I get it. Okay. _

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭**

**Alec: 😢😢😢😢**

 

Underhill was panicking then as he was looking over at Alec, who kept a composed face and was now only playing. Well, both, actually. He was holding back his laughter when he watched the confused look on his friend’s face and he then cheered up when he saw that Magnus returned him the text.

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, don’t start it now.  _

**Magnus:** _ I’m supposed to be working not thinking about that… _

**Alec:** _ Work’s boring. Think about us getting it on later instead. _

**Alec:** _ You know how we can get, huh????  _

**Alec: 🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Magnus:** _ …. _

**Magnus:** _ God, yes  _ 🔥

**Alec:** _ You know you should come by Institute later. I’ll be in my office, so we can get freaky in there. Some hot office sex is what I need right now.  _

**Magnus:** _ Darling, you’re… I can’t  _

**Magnus: 🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec:** 👀👀👀

**Magnus:** 🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _ We should do it on the desk. _

**Magnus:** _ Fuck yes. I’ll give it to you hard, Alexander.  _

**Alec:** _ First you’ll let me blow you. _

**Magnus:** _ Then I’ll bend you over and spank you. _

**Magnus: 🍑👋** _ , hard _

**Alec:** _ So hard. _

**Magnus:** 👀👀👀

**Magnus:** _ You’ve been a bad boy lately. Seriously, I like this new side of you. _

**Alec:** _ I’ll be a naughty boy for you always, Magnus.  _

**Alec:** _ So you can punish me lots. _

 

Alec only got a reply from Underhill quite a few minutes later as the poor guy was trying to come up with a reply. He didn’t want to offend him even more, so he took his time to write something back and he was hoping that he wasn’t going to offend him even more. What he didn’t know was that Alec had been playing this whole time and took in a deep breath when he finally hit the send button and then nervously looked over at Alec, who was now having quite a swell time.

 

**Underhill:** _ I am sorry if I have offended you in any way. That weren’t my intentions. I was just… Yes, we’re friends, I’m so sorry I made you think that we weren’t. I deeply apologise and I am sorry for being such an inconvenience.  _

**Alec:** _ Theo, my man, chill! _

**Alec:** _ I was just kidding. _

**Underhill:** _ Oh. Okay. I’m sorry. _

**Alec: 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗**

 

Underhill wasn’t sure how to respond and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

**Alec:** _ Grandma Herondale just doesn’t give it up, does she? _

**Alec:** _ Bla-bla-bla _

**Alec:** _ Just talking and talking and taaaalking.  _ 😒

**Alec:** _ Just  _ 🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫🤫

 

Alec heard a loud snort from the other side of the room and he looked up, seeing Underhill trying to fight back his laughter the best way he could, but he wasn’t really successful as he kept re-reading the text and it was getting even funnier. 

 

**Underhill:** _ I do have to agree. _

**Alec:** _ Riiiight????  _

**Alec: 🤢**

**Alec:** _ See this is how I feel after meetings with her _

**Underhill: 🙉**

**Underhill:** _ And that me _

**Alec:** _ Mood.  _

**Underhill: 🙃**

**Alec:** _ I wanna go home to Magnus  _ **😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Underhill:** _ I miss Marcel all of the sudden  _ 😟

**Alec: 🦇🦇🦇**

**Alec:** _!!!! _

**Underhill:** _ No, that’s not Marcel. _

**Underhill:** _ This is him  _ 😻😺

**Alec:** _ But he’s a vampire… _

**Underhill:** _ So?? He’s an adorable kitten. Shhhhh _

**Alec:** 🤣🤣🤣

**Underhill:** _ It’s not funny.  _

**Alec:** _ Yes. Yes it is. _

**Underhill: 🙄🙄🙄🙄**

**Alec:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 

Alec pressed his lips when he finally received a new text from his boyfriend and, oh boy, it didn’t disappoint at all. He knew then why it took Magnus such a long time to text him back  and Alec shuddered, swallowing thickly, because what he read blew his mind and he was buzzing all over with excitement. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Oh, Alexander, you better watch it when I come. I’ll be portalling in an hour or so. By then, I want you in your office, understood? I don’t care if there will be still a meeting, make an excuse and leave early. I want you to get completely naked for me. Prep yourself, use the dildo I just portalled over to your office.  _

**Magnus:** _ Worry not, I hid it into the drawer.  _

**Magnus:** _ I want you to be all ready for me, bent over the desk. Keep your legs spread so that I can get a nice look at you.  _

**Magnus:** _ Then I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you nice and hard, but you won’t be able to come before me. You’ll have to beg for it. Understood? _

 

Alec was internally screaming. How did… how did Magnus manage to reduce him into a blushing mess in just a few sentences. All that Alec could think about was what was happening after the meeting and his imagination was running wild with different kind of scenarios, swallowing thickly as he was trying his best to keep it together. So, this was what they called  _ sexting?  _ Alec wasn’t going to lie, it was kind of hot.

 

**Alec:** 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

**Alec: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Alec: 🚬🚬🚬🚬🚬**

**Magnus:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Alec:** _ Magnus!!!! _

**Magnus:** _ Yes, darling?  _

**Alec:** _ You’re so hot when you get so commanding. I can’t. I’m dead. _

**Magnus:** _ Mmm, then you better be a good boy. _

**Alec:** _ Oh, daddy  _ ❤️‍❤️‍❤️‍

**Magnus:** _ Oh?? You into daddy kink?  _ 👀

**Alec:** _ I don’t know. _

**Alec:** _ I’m trying it out. _

**Alec:** _ It’s kinda hot.  _

**Magnus:** 👀👀👀👀

**Magnus:** _ Yes it is!!!! _

 

Alec was shaking, he was melting and he was dead. 

 

**Underhill:** _ You okay? _

**Underhill:** _ Your face is really red. _

**Alec:** _ ASDFGHJKL _

**Alec:** _ adfghjkl asdfghjkl !!!!!! _

**Underhill:** _???? _

**Alec:** _ I. Can’t. Breathe. I am dead. Theo!! I can’t! _

**Underhill:** _ What happened?????? _

**Alec:** _ Magnus. He. I can’t.  _

**Alec:** _ I can’t. _

**Alec:** 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

**Underhill:** _ He’s burning?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _

**Alec:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Alec:** _ Well. My boyfriend is always burning hot. But that’s not the point. He just… It’s NSFW, but!!!!!!!  _

**Underhill: 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳**

**Alec:** _ Office sex is so hot!! _

**Underhill:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Underhill:** _ TMI, man. _

**Underhill:** _ Just keep it quiet this time for a change.  _

 

Alec choked and then looked up at Theo, who was now laughing. What… what did he mean by that?! Magnus and him had done it in the office quite a lot of times, but he thought  that it was a secret and that no one knew about it. So what the hell did he mean by that??? Alec’s face reddened and he dipped his head down. 

 

**Alec:** _???? _

**Alec:** _ What do you mean???? _

**Underhill:** _ Let's just say we all know when Magnus is over _ 😅😅😅😅

**Alec:** _!!!! _

**Alec:** _ We're not that loud…. _

**Alec:** _ … Are we?  _ 🙈🙈🙈🙈

**Underhill: 😅🙉**

**Alec: 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**Alec:** _ … no regrets! YOLO _

**Underhill:** _ Riiiiight!  _ 😂😂😂😂

**Alec:** _ That reminds me! I have stuff to do before he comes over. Can you cover for me? I'll leave early  _ 💁

**Underhill:** _ Sure. Know yourself out~ _

**Alec:** _ Oh, I will 💪 _

 

**Alec:** _ Magnus, our plan is afoot! _

**Magnus: 👀 👀 👀**

**Alec: 🔥🤤 🚬**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading  
> Leave a comment if u liked it


End file.
